


come home safe

by madeofcrushedlittlestars



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Emotional Baggage, F/F, Goodbyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24991399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeofcrushedlittlestars/pseuds/madeofcrushedlittlestars
Summary: Fern, Marceline and Princess Bubblegum say their goodbyes to Finn before he leaves on his journey to the human islands with Jake, Susan and (possibly) BMO.
Relationships: Finn The Human & Marceline, Finn the Human & Jake the Dog, Princess Bubblegum & Finn the Human, Princess Bubblegum & Finn the Human & Jake the Dog & Marceline, Princess Bubblegum & Marceline, Princess Bubblegum/Marceline
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	come home safe

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work and I don't think I'm very good at writing fiction so it might be awkward idk!
> 
> This takes place right before the end of S8 E20 "Islands, Part One: The Invitation". Includes canon dialogue with non-canon dialogue mixed in.
> 
> As much as I absolutely loved "Islands", I wish we had been able to see Marceline say goodbye to Finn as well before he departed on his journey, as we know that she and Bonnibel both care for him deeply.
> 
> This is how I imagine that exchange would have gone had Marceline been included:)

"I want you to be really careful out there."

"Don't worry, we've got Susan--"

"That's not what I mean," The princess reached out to place her hand on the boy's shoulder as her tone grew more serious. "Finn, I get the sense that this trip's more important to you than you're letting on."

Finn shifted his gaze away from Bonnie's caring face and towards his shoes on the soft sand below. He chewed at his lower lip uneasily. While of course this trip was deeply important to him and he knew why, thinking of the possibilities of what was to come made him feel anxious. Frankly, it made him scared, and he preferred not to think about it. As far as he knew until now, he and Susan were the only humans left in their world after the Great Mushroom War. Part of him hoped that they would find more humans living happily in safety, but the alternative outcome that he was right about him and Susan being the only ones left made his stomach churn. Finn wasn't sure if he was entirely ready to know the truth.

"I mean, if you make it to that island, you might find some pretty heavy stuff. About the humans..and where you came from. About yourself."

Finn glanced at her pink hand on his shoulder. The princess had always been such a comforting force in his life over the years. As much as he loved his friends in Ooo, part of him always ached for more human friends. He looked back at her, regaining eye contact. Bonnibel wasn't human, not really. Neither was Marceline, who came to appear at the princess's side, where the she could oftentimes be found. Her cold, undead hand found its place on Bonnie's shoulder and squeezed it gently. In her other hand, she held her black umbrella to shield herself from the rising sun's rays.

"Alls I'm saying is, I want you to promise me -- _promise_ me -- that you'll come home safe." Bonnie said with authority, while removing her hand from Finn's shoulder and pointing at him in a manner that was almost accusatory.

"I..."

" _Please,_ Finn. We only want the best for you, and we understand that this is what you need," Marceline chimed in before Fern had the chance to interrupt, abandoning Bonnie's shoulder to step towards Finn and pull him into a hug, while the princess held the umbrella over them. "...but we love you, y'know?" she said, slightly embarrassed to be expressing these genuine emotions towards the goofy kid she evicted so many years ago, and pranked relentlessly once upon a time. While Marcy believed that she and Finn did have a serious unspoken understanding and respect for one another, their relationship was never very serious on the surface and heart-to-hearts were uncharted territory.

"Yeah, I know," Finn murmured, defeated. Smiling softly, his face grew warm and he adjusted his hat out of need to fidget with something. "Thank you guys. I promise we'll be back before you know it. Don't worry about me." he pleaded, knowing full well that they would. Well, Bonnibel at least.

"I know that you always do, but take care of him, Jake." 

"Yeah, Jake, or you'll hear it from _me!_ " Marceline hissed menacingly, shape-shifting her face into a ghoulish form in a feeble attempt to scare the dog who was once terrified of her, but who had since overcome that fear...although it was mostly for the sake of Finn's friendship with her.

"You got it, PB!" Jake called from the boat, where he and Susan were finishing up with packing all of their supplies inside.

"Finn? Boat's loaded, ready to go." Susan called with care, walking up the beach with Jake to meet them.

Finn leaned against Bonnie's chest as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders to hug him goodbye. Resting her chin on top of his head, her face presented a grim, worried expression that didn't waver when he pulled away.

* * *

"We'll be back soon, I promise!" Finn waved from the boat as Susan began to push them off the shore.

"Bye, kids! Don't be naughty!" Jake jeered as he waved beside Finn.

Fern, Marceline and Bonnibel remained standing on the sand, the ocean's waves gently creeping up the shore and back down again.

"He'll be safe." Bonnibel murmured, mostly to herself. Marceline tightly squeezed her hand in response.

"They'll all come home safe, Bonnie, I'm sure of it."


End file.
